Forever Eternity
by jewelxcharm
Summary: Numerous things after Bella's transformation.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Eternity

Forever Eternity

Bella's point of view

I closed my eyes as Edward slowly inched towards me, his teeth bared.

"Bella are you-"I cut him off.

"Edward, how many times have we been over this? I'm sure. I want to be with you for eternity." I said.

With that, he came closer. Slowly he bit down on my shoulder. Almost instantly, the burning began. I wanted to scream. But what good would it do? It wouldn't stop the pain. All it would do is hurt Edward even more. So I kept quiet the best I could.

As the days passed, the burning got worst. It was so bad; it was the only thing I knew any more. Who was Edward? Who was I? What was this hell they called earth?

After a few more hours, the pain faded a bit. And then, like a gun shot, the venom hit my heart. And then it all stopped. Who was Edward? Edward was my other half.

Who was I? I was Bella Swan. The girl who fell in love with a vampire. And that led to this.

Even now, I could tell I was much stronger. But the only thing I really felt now was the pain in my throat. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw my angel above me.

"Edward…" I breathed.

"Oh Bella! How do you feel? Are you okay? "he asked me.

"I'm fine, but I'm very thirsty."

"Okay, we'll go hunting."

--

Edward brought me to a deserted forest. Before he could start explained how to hunt, I'd pounced on a deer I'd had my eye on. Before I knew it, I'd sucked it dry.

"Bella, that was great!" He told me.

If I was human, I would've blushed. Then I smelled it. At first I thought it was another deer, but it was much too luscious. And then the human came in sight.

"Bella, hold your breath…"

I sucked in a long breath, and then just stopped. But then I accidentally breathed a bit.

Edward's breath caught and held my shoulders. But I didn't need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Edward, why-" I started asking why I wasn't pouncing for the human, but he shushed me.

"Shh. I don't know. We'll ask Carlisle later. We'll just deal with this first," He said for only me to hear.

"Hello there. What are you kids doing out here. It's getting pretty late," the man said, concern in his voice.

"Just going for a stroll. Thank you for your concern." Edward said. Always the gentlemen.

"Okay then."

The man waved and walked away. Why didn't I get overwhelmed? Why didn't I need to hold my breath?

"Bella, come on, let's go see Carlisle.

Everyone gathered in Carlisle's office.

"Well everyone, it seems that Bella doesn't have a problem with human blood. My theory is that blood was so repulsive to her during her human life, it also affected her vampire afterlife."

Jasper sighed. I guess he expected me to be the weakest link after my transformation. Poor Jasper.

"Now Bella, I suppose you can be around humans, but don't overdo it. You may all go."

"So I guess we want to learn your power next," Edward said to me.

"I guess so," I answered.

As we started walking down the stairs, I felt a strange sensation. I felt as if I was walking on air. Out of reflex, I looked down. And I was. I was walking on air.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"Look up…"

"Wh-"he stared at me wide eyed, "oh."

"Could you help me down please? I'm scared!" I yelled at him.

"Ok, ok. I think we've discovered your power."

"Do you want me to try to fly?" I asked him, but I didn't let him answer.

I closed my eyes but I didn't feel anything.

"It's no u-" But it was. I was ten feet in the air.


	3. Author's note PLEASE READ

Author's note

**Author's note.**

**Now, I hate to do this, but I haven't been getting ANY reviews, so I am not updating until I get ten or more.**

**Sorry, **

**Jewelxcharm**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my god! I did it!" I yelled.

Suddenly, Alice came in the room.

"Bella, how? I mean-"

"Well, apparently this is Bella's special ability." Edward cut her off.

"Oh, Bella, you know what this means? Celebration! Let's go shopping!"

Oh no. Not shopping. I can't go shopping with Alice. She'll drive me insane.

"No! Anything but that! Please Alice!"

"Too bad! You're coming shopping, whether you like it or not. Now go get ready."

--

While getting dressed, I realized something. How could I go to a mall with hundreds of

people in it? Then Alice yelled up:

"Bells, don't worry, I reserved the mall for the five of us." I guess Rosalie, Emmet and

Edward were coming too. Wait. How can she _reserve_ the mall? That's… I don't even know.

"Bella, come on, we have to go! The mall is closing soon!"

"Alice the mall is closing in five hours!"

"_I know_, now come on!"

I guess that meant we were going to be there for a while. As we drove there, I didn't even

notice how fast we were going. I guess it runs in the vampire family. As we arrived, I

noticed there were other people there. They just weren't human. They were all vampires.

Alice took me to numerous stores, throwing thousands of different types of materials at

me. She spoke to me, but I didn't hear a word she said. I was mostly thinking about how

my vampire life is so much better than my human life. My senses were stronger, Edward

didn't have to be careful anymore (although _I_ did) and I was so pretty. Not to sound self

centered.

Four hours and thirty five stores later, we were finally finished. I swear, if I wasn't a

vampire, we'd need a tow truck for all these bags. I would probably need to buy a new

wardrobe for all this stuff.

"Alice, we are finished, right?" I asked.

Each member of the group was carrying at least five bags. And they were all clothes. And

they were all mine. We even found a shirt that says:

_**I'm a flyer. Can you fly?**_

I was kind of sad.

"Sorry, not yet." Alice answered.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Okay, so I thought we were finished.

"But Alice! Where else do we need to go!?"

"Silly, did you think we would have bought all this stuff without getting you a

wardrobe?"

Okay, so I needed a wardrobe.

"Fine!"

An hour later…

We were pulling up in the driveway when we heard cute noises…

As we went inside, we heard some more.

We opened the door, and you would never guess what was there…

**So what did you guys think? I think I could have done better. But I'm fine if you guys like it! I left you with a cliffy! I'm such a devil! Review and I might tell you what they saw!! D**


End file.
